


Bauhinia

by Yeeyara



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeeyara/pseuds/Yeeyara
Summary: 朋友点的小妈梗，是之前就写了的，但是这篇稍微有点黑暗和烂尾……慎入慎入，拜托各位TT说起来这个题材给我很深刻的印象就是雷雨天……几乎是磨灭不掉的印象了





	Bauhinia

**Author's Note:**

> 朋友点的小妈梗，是之前就写了的，但是这篇稍微有点黑暗和烂尾……慎入慎入，拜托各位TT  
> 说起来这个题材给我很深刻的印象就是雷雨天……几乎是磨灭不掉的印象了

郑在玹是听着雨声醒的。初夏是多雨的季节。梅雨季的潮湿和粘乎很难能让人有好心情。

他预留了足够的准备时间，套上烫好的整齐衣物，在领口喷上香水，着重整理好了自己的发型，才提起书包离开房间。

楼梯口的壁纸因为潮湿而翘起，他站在那里，闻得到楼下客厅咖啡的香味，还有培根蛋令人唇齿欲动的焦香。他扶着楼梯慢慢走下楼，看着在桌前张罗的人熟练的动作，走近一看，所有的培根蛋都用番茄酱画上了幼稚的笑脸。

那人看到郑在玹，绽放了一个灿烂的笑容：“在玹？今天这么早？”

郑在玹飞速地扫了一眼他未遮掩好领口若隐若现的暧昧痕迹，回以笑容，“早。”

李泰容拉了拉自己的领口，招呼他坐下，寒暄道：“雨持续下了好多天了，衣服都难干，真难办啊。”

郑在玹礼貌地点头，坐在他早餐一贯的位置上，低头看到金黄的炒蛋上画了自己的小人像，还有卡通体的“在玹”两个字。

他其实不爱番茄酱。郑在玹心想，用餐刀把自己的画像一刀切开，叉起一块慢慢地嚼。

“好吃吗？”李泰容坐在他对面问。郑在玹吃东西总是看起来很香，看他吃饭对于做饭的人来说有一种成就感。

“好吃。” 郑在玹回答。静静地吃完自己的早餐，便提上书包准备去学校。

李泰容几步跟到玄关，递给他折叠雨伞，又热心地问他回不回来吃饭。郑在玹原本不想回，看到李泰容殷切的目光，还是改口了说好。李泰容说太好了，又提醒他路上小心，目送他关上了门，才松了一口气。

他和郑在玹年纪差距不大，郑在玹虽然看起来温和，却不知道为什么有一种压迫感，李泰容和他在一块会感觉紧张。他听到楼上传来了新的动静，又欢快地回去整理餐桌，等待他的男主人下楼用餐。

离开家的郑在玹撑着伞慢慢走着，插上了耳机放一首适合清晨听的轻摇滚乐，脑中回想的是李泰容给他画培根蛋时灵活纤细的双手，结合他午夜偶尔听到的声音，能幻想出午夜里动人的场景。

李泰容是他的新妈妈。郑在玹的爸爸在认识他之前，曾经有着令人艳羡的幸福生活，漂亮的妻子，有出息的儿子和富足的生活。但有一天郑在玹的爸爸看到了李泰容。当时他还是大学生，在附近的面包店打工赚取学费，郑在玹爸爸仅看了他一眼就沉迷了。

后来郑爸爸执意要和他母亲离婚，迎娶李泰容的时候，郑在玹第一次见到了他，也是第一眼就明白了，难怪他父亲会对李泰容如此着迷。

郑在玹的父亲怜爱地抚摸李泰容的头，然后他转身的时候警告郑在玹，不许把离婚这件事情说出来。李泰容对他父亲真诚地说，他第一次遇到对自己这么好的人，请他吃甜食，还主动帮他付清了欠款和学费。

他只是想上你。郑在玹第一次遇到这么天真的人。他在最初表示过强烈的抗议，父母双方大吵，但丝毫没有取得效果。他的父亲手段强硬，权势一手遮天，他的母亲不过是个家世普通的漂亮女子，至于郑在玹，更没有话语权。他不接受，也只能够学会去面对这一切。

“在玹！早！”

“早”

郑在玹收了伞，走进教学楼，迎面有不少认识的同学过来打招呼，同他一起到达上课的教室。他习惯性坐在教室前排，有不少女生会尾随他坐在后面，也会有姿色过人的女孩撩起一边长发，走过来问他，坐在他旁边可不可以。

郑在玹也不拒绝，微笑着说当然。

他在这个大学校园里是一等一受欢迎的人。有良好的家世背景，谦和有礼的脾气，出色的外貌，成绩和社交活动也做得好。有不少女生倾慕他，只是他对女孩子一视同仁的随和温柔，谁也没有成功博得他特殊的对待。

在中午的时候雨已经停了。阳光射入走廊，天气开始炎热，附在地表墙角的雨水向上蒸腾，校园像一个湿热的蒸笼。郑在玹下午没有课，他绕开路上低洼的积水，一边走一边思考，在去图书馆还是回家之间选择了后者。

他对家有复杂的感情。现在家里剩下的人，已经没有一个是值得他爱的了，但他还是依赖自己的领地，在自己的房间时是他最自在的时候。

他打开郑宅的大门，他的新妈妈从厨房探头出来，和自己打招呼。

“这么早就回来了吗？”

“嗯，”郑在玹把雨伞和书包放下，看李泰容带着一次性手套，像是在准备今晚的晚饭。

“在准备晚饭吗？”

“嗯！”李泰容的脸上没有过多的装点，看起来也不过还是少年模样。

“烤肉，喜欢吗？这个年纪的男孩子，都会喜欢吧。”

你不过比我大几岁。郑在玹心想，却也点头说了是。

两人衔接不顺的对话还未完结，客厅的电话突然响起。李泰容脱下手套接了电话，从他高兴，随而又失落的神情，不难想象来电人是谁。

李泰容挂了电话，“在玹啊，”他说，“你父亲今晚不回来了。只有我们两个人吃饭。”

他难为情地询问，还吃烤肉吗，两个人比较难准备。

郑在玹平时是很好说话的人，对吃的也不讲究，但今天偏偏说了“不，吃烤肉吧。”

李泰容愣了几秒，又笑着回答“也是啊。”让郑在玹先去休息，又回到厨房准备晚饭。

郑在玹回到房间，打开手机看到的是自己与生母的合照，两个人的聊天记录里交换的是彼此的日常生活。他的父亲已经不许自己与生母见面。他只能用手机联系。

他的母亲发来信息说，在玹啊，医生说我是肝癌晚期，已经没有多少日子了。

郑在玹关掉了手机屏幕，走到床边的木构窗旁，窗外是常见的紫荆树，粉紫色的花瓣被雨水打落又黏在一块，他不喜欢这种湿淋淋的美丽，又拉上了窗帘。房间没有开灯，郑在玹在黑暗里静静地想着，一个恶质的主意在他心中生根发芽。

晚饭是约定好的烤肉，桌上摆好了烤肉酱料，生菜和佐食小菜。两人邻座，都安静地吃着，李泰容偶尔会给他夹烤好的肉，郑在玹在他递来肉的时候张开了嘴，李泰容迟疑了一下，还是直接把肉喂进了他的嘴里。

“很好吃。”郑在玹露出满意的笑容。

李泰容配合地笑着，心跳得很快，放下筷子的双手不安地握在一块。

“很紧张吗？和我单独吃饭。”

“……不会，为什么会呢。”李泰容说。

郑在玹突然凑近，英挺的眉眼在李泰容眼前放大来。和他的爸爸是相似的，李泰容呆呆地想。郑在玹用手指抹去了他脸上的烤肉酱，说：“怎么这么不小心。”李泰容脑袋当机，看他把手指上的烤肉酱吃掉，又像没事一样反问自己怎么了，却也不知道该说什么。

该提醒他，自己是他的长辈，是他名义上的母亲……吗？

除去暧昧的插曲，两人相安无事地各自用完饭，又都回房洗了澡。

郑在玹出了房门，看到李泰容坐在客厅看电视，一边用毛巾擦着未干的头发。他走过去，在李泰容身旁坐下。李泰容抬头看了他一眼，虽然两人距离很近，但郑在玹只是普普通通看着电视，偶尔和他谈论热播剧的剧情。他心里隐约有所不适，却也没做出其他什么反应。

“你身上好香啊。”郑在玹在他耳边说。“用的是什么沐浴露？”

李泰容吓了一跳，两人之间距离太近了，他想把郑在玹推开，却被制住了双手，最终失去了重心倒在沙发上。

李泰容问他，你想干什么。

郑在玹说，我不想干什么。我喜欢你。

李泰容说，你疯了吗，我是你名义上的母亲。

郑在玹很可怜地说，我知道，但我还是喜欢你，哥哥，比起父亲，应该是我更好吧？

李泰容看着他和男主人相似却更为年轻英俊的面孔，含情脉脉的眼光，不知为何感觉到心软。也许自己在不知道的地方对郑在玹怀有愧疚感，自己不能够完整胜任母亲这样一个角色，也未能察觉到他的情感和需求。

他问郑在玹，你真的喜欢我吗？

郑在玹回答，是的，我爱你。然后低头亲吻他的嘴唇。

李泰容刚洗完澡，皮肤和唇瓣都带着芬芳的水汽，郑在玹的手滑进他的浴袍里，抚摸他水珠未干的背部。他还带着戒备，小心翼翼又带着抵抗接受着郑在玹的吻，感受到他离开自己的唇齿，热气喷洒在自己的锁骨和脖颈。他敏感地躲开，又哀求说，不要留下痕迹。

郑在玹停下动作，说好。对他的上身浅吻辄止，又去捉弄他的下体。

李泰容听到窗外传来雨水的声音，紫荆树叶上的残留雨水，在叶片上逐渐汇成有重量的一滴，又顺着叶片尖部缓慢落下，在下坠时发出“啪嗒”的一声，叶片随之弹动着。他闭着眼睛，忽视郑在玹进出自己身体时发出黏腻的声音。灯光被关掉，只有电视的荧幕提供昏暗的照明，热播剧里主人公激烈争吵着，为这一场性事提供了的背景音。郑在玹的动作很轻又很温柔，时不时亲吻他的脖子，也很体谅地不留下痕迹，他很快就慢慢配合起来。

李泰容感觉到对方咬上了他的耳垂，故意扯动，问他喜欢吗，然后加快了速度。他仰起头，眼角开始渗出泪花，在郑在玹的反复催问中，终于说出了“喜欢”。

黑暗的角落里，摄影机闪着红点，缓慢地记录着沙发上进行的背德行径。电视的灯光照在李泰容起伏的身体上，在墙壁上投射出姣好的剪影。

 

李泰容是在郑在玹的房间内醒过来的。他想起昨晚的事，又羞又愧，不自在地想下床，在要跨过睡在外侧的郑在玹的时候，被对方按住了腰。

郑在玹笑着对他说早。

李泰容让他放开，他要下床。

郑在玹说，“你不要担心，他今天也不会回来。”他坐起身，和李泰容面对面贴着，告诉他“他有了新欢，你要失宠啦。哥哥。”

两人相接触的地方有李泰容熟悉的热度，那是他昨晚刚刚承受过的。他怔怔地看着郑在玹，想要从他眼神中确认话语的真实性。郑在玹并没有骗他，他的父亲一向情人不断，不会因为有了李泰容，就和其他对象断干净。

“哥哥就只属于我吧。我是不会背叛你的。” 郑在玹对他耳语，李泰容的身体开始颤抖。

李泰容说，我不。一边抹去了流出的眼泪。

郑在玹说，但你已经背叛他了呀。他摸过床头的手机，点开一段视频给李泰容看，上面是他卖力扭动的身影，还有一双大手握住他的腰，配合他的挺动。

李泰容很愤怒地说，你是故意的，你算计我，你不是真的喜欢我。

郑在玹无所谓地笑笑，说，我喜欢你呀，和你上床真的很舒服，我知道父亲为什么这么喜欢你了。

李泰容气坏了，一边哭一边骂郑在玹。郑在玹并不理会，只是和他说，如果不想录像被父亲看到，以后每天晚上都到我房间来。又压低了声音补充道，如果他要你了，记得洗干净再过来哦。说着便拉开还在哭泣的人，下床去了浴室。他今天下午还有课。

郑家的生活依然平稳地继续着。郑在玹的父亲依旧很宠爱李泰容，他们偶尔还会出门去度假。郑在玹也依旧能在这对夫妻相处时帮助完成家庭幸福的假象，对父亲虚伪的问候回以适当的反应，却在每天晚上更加发狠地折磨他现在名义上的母亲。

李泰容真的每晚乖乖来到他的房间。有的时候是洗了澡过来的，郑在玹闻到他身上的沐浴乳味道，就明白刚才发生过什么。每当遇到这样的夜晚，他就会更加兴奋。

李泰容被这样频繁的索要累坏了身体。他看起来有些体力不支，漂亮的大眼睛下出现了黑眼圈的痕迹。他的父亲对此并不在意，郑在玹留意到了，却也不想因此做出什么别的让步。

他和自己的父亲正在进行着一种奇异的竞争和比较，即使他的父亲并不明白这一点。

维持这样的关系不是郑在玹最终的目的。他的母亲发来信息，说希望自己能去看她最后一眼，他的时间已经不多了。

已经到了盛夏。这天午后，天骤然黑了下来，电视发布了雷雨预警，李泰容接到了男主人的电话，说自己很快就回家。他望着外面黑云压城的可怕天气出着神，内心涌起一股不安。他赶忙关紧了二楼所有门窗，又打算下楼闭锁后院和车库，突然眼前一黑，竟从二楼楼梯上滚了下来，摔在了地上。郑在玹听到响声，出了房门看到倒在楼梯前的李泰容，很快冲下去将他扶起来。李泰容苍白的皮肤衬得黑眼圈特别明显，密而长的睫毛垂在紧闭的眼眸前，看起来不可思议的柔软。郑在玹把他抱在怀里，安静地亲吻他的眼睛。

他拿出手机，找到自己父亲的号码，将视频传送给他的父亲。过了不久，就听到父亲拨回的电话，用震怒的语气问他你想做什么。郑在玹笑着说，父亲，你有的东西我都要夺过来。说着便听到听筒对面传来物体崩裂的轰鸣声，伴随着男性的喊叫和玻璃碎裂的声音，最终又是“嘟，嘟——”的断信音。他看了一眼安静地睡着的李泰容，从二楼摔下来只是伤到了他的脚踝，是因为劳累而睡着了。

6月中旬，暴雨带来的气象灾害给这个城市造成了不小的损失。不仅有房屋和道路被损坏，糟糕的路况带来的连环车祸也给市民带来了警醒。

郑在玹撑着伞回到了家。从今天开始，这个家只剩下他和李泰容两个人。他关上了大门，隔绝掉客厅传来的隐约哭声，心里想起生母临终前对他说的最后一句话：“要幸福啊”。


End file.
